A Promised Forever
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: sequel to Jennifer Martha Tyler. 100 years have past while burying the last of their friends Jack and the Doctor stumble upon a mystery, questions arise, secrets are uncovered and the stories are told.
1. In Which We Start in a Graveyard

When you die of the age of 126, not many go to your funeral

When you die of the age of 126, not many go to your funeral. Most of your family and friends are dead. It's usually just a couple of nurses that took care of you and a distant relative that's inheriting everything.

When Martha Jones died the only people that went to her funeral was two nurses, her great, great grandson, two strange young men and a young girl.

One man was tall and skinny, dressed in a stripy suit and his hair stuck everywhere. He was the Doctor; he was Martha's secret crush. It took a long time for her to get over him. for her to move on. But she did it. And he stayed as her friend till the very end.

The other man was Captain Jack Harkness, dressed in 1940 era clothing and despite how he looked he was older than Martha. He was charming and loyal. He looked after Martha from the day he met her to the day she died.

The young girl looked roughly seventeen. She had pale skin and ebony black hair. Her eyes were the bluest of blue. Like sparkly gems. She had known Martha since the day she was born; she had considered Martha as family. Her name was Elizabeth Williams and Martha was one of the very few that knew her true parentage.

And she took it to her grave.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" the Priest said finishing off the service.

The nurses and great, great grandson went away. But the three stayed. They watched in silence as Martha Jones was buried. The last of their friends.

The moment the coffin was buried Jack and the Doctor walked away to visit the many other graves. Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. Jack pulled Elizabeth away, not that he needed to. She always visited Gwen's grave when given the chance.

She lost Jack and the Doctor at some point. Maybe the Doctor dragged Jack away to another grave. She didn't care; she wanted to be on her own. She wanted to be by the woman that protected her to her last breath. The woman that she looks exactly like apart from the eyes.

Elizabeth Williams will always hold her parentage a secret but she still likes to mourn her family properly.

DWDWDWDWDW

"What is it Doctor?" Jack asked tiredly as the Doctor pulled him among the graves. Today Jack felt his age, today Jack wished nothing but the comfort of his bed and a whiskey bottle. Maybe a couple of suicides as well. He lost nearly everyone he loves apart from the Doctor and Elizabeth.

"I'm getting a strange signal" the Doctor muttered holding out his beeping sonic screwdriver. "something's not right"

"Nothing ever is" Jack muttered darkly.

"I got this feeling Jack" the Doctor said softly "I got this feeling that someone…or some people…are waiting for me…I feel…it's hard to explain. It's like when you're alone at home but you feel someone is watching you"

Jack rolled his eyes "Doc, you're grieving for Martha. Lets just go back to the TARDIS and get a nice cup of tea, yeah?" he looked round and noticed that Elizabeth wasn't there. "where's Elizabeth?"

"Hmm….not sure? Why?" the Doctor saw the over-protective look in Jack's eye "oh Jack, the girl's seventeen, she's a descendent of Gwen Cooper and if you think that she can't handle a walk in a grave yard then you shouldn't have hired her in the first place"

"I promised her mother that I would keep her safe" Jack said stiffly "like you promised Francine that you would keep Martha save, like you promised Jackie that you would keep Rose save"

"Sorry Jack" the Doctor mumbled "let's go and find her then"

The two friends walked back calling out Elizabeth's name.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

She decided to wait by Martha's grave; it was the most likely place Jack would look for her. She walked round the corner in time to see a…a girl? A girl dressed in black, hood covering her head. Laying down a bouquet of red flowers.

"ELIZABETH!"

She could hear the Doctor's and Jack's shouts and so could the girl. The girl looked up briefly and ran. Ran as fast as she could.

Elizabeth walked up to the grave. And examined the bouquet the girl dropped. Blood red roses tied together with a black silk ribbon; with a card tucked in. she pulled out the card and read it. Her eyes going wide.

"There you are Elizabeth" Jack said "what are you holding?"

"A…a girl in black dropped it" Elizabeth said

"Did you see her face?"

"No, she had a hood on that covered it"

"What does the card say?" the Doctor asked interestedly

"May you rest in peace, we never forgot you. The Bad Wolf Corporation"Elizabeth read out"thing is why would the Bad Wolf Corporation send Martha flowers?"

The Doctor looked white as a sheet, as if he had seen billions of ghosts parading in front of him in their underwear. Jack shrugged as if it was nothing.

"B-B-Bad Wolf" the Doctor stuttered

"A company that owns a nightclub, a hotel, several little businesses and a dock" Jack said "nothing special at all"

"Jack it's _Bad Wolf" _the Doctor said

"And if I remember correctly time goes faster in Pete's world so Rose should be dead and buried beside your human self. It's nothing Doctor, absolutely nothing"

"Jack the strange signal, the creepy feeling, the girl in black and this company could all be connected we should investigate this" the Doctor said bouncing on his feet.

"If I didn't know you any better I would say you're enjoying this" Jack said through narrow eyes.

"Oh but I am. A little mystery, you and me Jack, two thirds of the old team. We could take Elizabeth with us to investigate. Starting with this hotel, what is the hotel called?"

"The Noble Rose" Elizabeth said "and don't make me stay out of this Jack, I'm curious and it seems harmless"

"Ha! The Noble Rose owned by Bad Wolf if that doesn't scream look at me Doctor I'm a dangerous alien plot hiding then I don't know what does" the Doctor said

Jack sighed, he knew he was out numbered, he knew the Doctor was going stir crazy and he knew Elizabeth wants to test her boundaries. "Doctor Rose could have jumped up and down naked wearing a sign saying 'take me now Doctor' and you still wouldn't notice. Subtle hints isn't your game and I think you're making a mountain out of a mole hill. But I'll help only because if I don't Elizabeth will and she'll do something that'll get her kidnapped"

Both Elizabeth and the Doctor glared at Jack. Neither of them nor Jack saw the hooded girl watching them from behind the tree.


	2. In Which the Mystery Deepens

The Noble Rose was probably the most poshest hotel in Cardiff

The Noble Rose was probably the most sophisticated hotel in Cardiff. The lobby's floor was covered in thick swirling pink carpets, there were huge soft plump white leather sofas, with antique coffee tables and the staff wore smart, high quality red uniforms with a rose on their breast pocket.

The Doctor couldn't help but whistle in awe and even Jack (who has seen more of his share of hotels) was impressed. Elizabeth kept glancing at things, trying to get every detail memorised.

"Hello I'm Dr John Smith and this is my brother Jack and our niece Elizabeth I was hoping our suite was ready" the Doctor said flashing his psychic paper to the receptionist.

"Ah yes sir just let me check the computer records" the receptionist said pleasantly. Damn the Doctor thought I forgot hotels these days need the booking on the computer. "Here we are, just on time as well" the receptionist said beaming handing the card key to the Doctor "enjoy your stay"

"I'm not an expert on these things" Jack started, but a glance at the Doctor he changed he tune "ok maybe I am, but to have a booking on the hotel computer wouldn't that imply someone rung ahead?"

"I didn't" Elizabeth said when both men glanced at her.

"If she didn't and I didn't and you most definitely didn't…then who did?" Jack asked

"We've been expected" the Doctor said "and you Captain Harkness said I was making a mountain out of a mole hill. Come on lets check out our suite"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The suite was just as grand as the lobby. Three separate bedrooms joined by a lounge with a large bathroom, all three of them whistled in awe.

"Sweet" Jack said kicking his shoes off and throwing himself onto a sofa "I could get used to this kind of life"

"Don't" the Doctor said "we're only staying here till will solve this"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned the TV on flicking between programmes. There was a knock on the door and a shout "special delivery"

The Doctor frowned and answered the door.

"Delivery for Ms. Williams" the man said holding out a large bouquet of blood red roses.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said pushing the Doctor out of the way and accepting them. She took a great huge sniff and smiled "lovely"

"Who would send you flowers?" Jack asked frowning

Elizabeth rolled her eyes "relax _Dad _I haven't got a boyfriend or something like that"

"Good because I don't want you to get hurt" Jack said with a strange look on his face that the Doctor almost thought could be a mix of affection and contentment. The look on Elizabeth's face was slightly similar; the Doctor couldn't help but wonder if he missed something.

"So who are they from?" he asked changing the subject and pulling the two out their trance.

"Wait here's a card" Elizabeth said pulling a card and ripping the envelope, she cleared her throat and read it out "dear Elizabeth, congrats you and the two idiots have begun the hunt but can you keep up with your prey? Meet me at Wolfie's tonight at seven and only you. From the Bad Wolf Corporation"

"You're not going" Jack snapped suddenly "it's dangerous and you could get yourself killed or worse kidnapped"

The Doctor blinked, isn't getting killed worse than getting kidnapped? What the hell is wrong with Jack's priorities?

"Look you want to solve this, right? You want this over and done with right? Then let me do it. I'm not a kid; I've experienced such horrific things-"

"Which is why you should try and stay safe" Jack shouted "Jesus Elizabeth, I promised your mother, I promised to myself that I will keep you safe, this isn't keeping you safe"

"I'm not a freaking china doll" she shrieked "I could do what I want! I'll go now if I have to, but I should do this, we need to do this"

"If you even try to leave this suite I'll lock you in your room" Jack snarled

"Fuck you" Elizabeth snapped storming towards the door. But Jack ran after her and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed but he wouldn't let go. He threw her onto the bed and shut the door behind him, locking it. "I HATE YOU" could be heard.

There was a slight heartbroken look in Jack's eyes when he heard it but he just walked to the sofa and turned the TV up, he looked up at the Doctor and mumbled "it's for the best"

"Of course" the Doctor agreed. But he wanted to know why Jack was acting like the way he was, but one look at the Captains face and he knew it wasn't time to ask.

DWDWDWDWDW

Elizabeth let out a strangled scream against her pillow before sitting up. The room was prepared for her, not for any normal guest but for her. Her favourite chocolates were sitting on the vanity table besides her favourite non alcoholic drink. The toiletries were her favourite brand; the dressing gown hanging up was in her favourite colour.

She frowned and opened up the wardrobe. It was filled with brand new clothes. Casual and night time. All in her style. Whoever done this, has been following her…making this feel even more creepy and the mystery deepen slightly.

She pulled out a dress and some flat pumps. She could get ready for that meeting now…but how to get out without Jack seeing? She wandered to her window and grinned, directly below it was a fire escape. Whoever prepared this knew her and Jack perfectly.

She was going to do this and nothing Jack says will change her mind.


	3. In Which Elizabeth Sneaks Out

Elizabeth walked down the streets of Cardiff as if she owned them, which in a way she mused she does, after all she had spent so long protecting them

Elizabeth walked down the streets of Cardiff as if she owned them, which in a way she mused she does, after all she had spent so long protecting them. Not many people paid attention to her and she had to make a note to tell Jack that the technique works really well.

Wolfie's was one of the highest clubs there was. Sleek was the best way to describe it with the latest DJ technology and lightning, modern black bar and matching furniture. Elizabeth found that the curse of looking seventeen didn't get in her way when she entered. She was held back briefly by a guard telling her that the privet party room was hers.

Someone was most definitely planning all of this. Not that she cared much, she was going to enjoy this, she hadn't had so much fun in a loooooooooong time and it doesn't seem like this person wants to hurt her.

She entered the party room to find it empty. The table was set up with party nibbles and a large bottle of WKD a small card propped up against the bottle. She picked it up and flipped the card open.

It said in curly neat handwriting _look behind you. _

She turned to see a pretty short blonde girl that didn't look that much older than her.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor lounged on the opposite sofa nibbling his burger while watching Jack drown another scotch. The evening had been silent and tense while the TV blared for a while. Until Jack got annoyed with it and turned it off with a snarl.

"What's going on between you and Elizabeth?" the Doctor asked suddenly "you seem different round her. You're not in a secret relationship or something are you?"

Jack choked on his scotch and gave the Doctor a revolted look "me and Elizabeth? That's disgusting! I see her as if she was my daughter, I helped raise her and I swore to her mother I would do anything in my powers to protect her"

"Ok, ok just asking, no need to get your panties in a twist" the Doctor said holding his hands up, he then muttered under his breath "that's if you're wearing any"

Jack gave a weak grin "trying to picture me in my underwear Doctor? You saucy thing you only have to ask"

The Doctor took his turn to look revolted before he could come up with a retort Jack noticed Elizabeth's untouched plate.

"She didn't come out to eat?"

"Jack you haven't left your place since we got here, unless she was invisible I think you would have noticed if she came out to eat" the Doctor said sceptically

"it's not like her" Jack said "despite whatever was said between us she always comes out to eat" he got up and knocked on the door gently "Elizabeth" he murmured "Lizziebeth I'm sorry, can you come out? We'll talk"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow over the nickname Jack was using but didn't comment. Jack's knocks got a bit louder "come on Elizabeth, if you want to prove to me that you're not a child this is the wrong way to go about it"

Still no answer.

"You got five seconds Elizabeth" Jack snapped "five" no answer "four" still nothing "three" nada "two" absolutely nothing and Jack was getting worried "one!" he threw the door open to reveal an empty room with crumpled clothing on the floor and an open window "GODDAMIN IT!" Jack shouted storming out.

"Just like her mother" he muttered putting his shoes on "always disobeying me, never listens to me" he pulled on his coat and turned to the Doctor "she's probably at Wolfie's come with me? You could look into the bloody corporation while I'll try and talk some sense into that girl"

The Doctor quickly pulled his coat on and followed Jack, hoping to every higher being that he won't get pulled into another domestic.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The blonde girl grinned at Elizabeth "want a drink?" she asked "WKD you're favourite right?"

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked

"Been keeping an eye out for you" the blonde said "kept note of everything, tried my best to look after you. After all if it wasn't for certain bloody circumstances I'm sure we would have been good friends"

"You set the room up" Elizabeth said

"Yep, set the whole thing up really"

"That was you in the graveyard?"

"Yep" the blonde said popping the 'p'

"You own the Bad Wolf Corporation?"

"Me? Nah I'm the one whose going to inherit it. Well when I say inherit it I mean never but that's not the point" the blonde handed Elizabeth a glass of the blue sticky liquid and took a sip of her own "my Mum and Aunt own it. I just help out"

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked a little too loud

"Jenny" she said "Jenny Noble, want a sausage roll? Or a cake? A cake with edible ball bearings? Nothing says a cake with edible ball bearings"

Elizabeth giggled nervously and accepted one of the cakes, as she took a large bite of it a large crash could be heard, yells and shooting sounds.

Jenny ran to the door and peered round, she hissed at what she saw and ran to the other side of the room "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry" she said to Elizabeth "but my Mum will kill me if I get involved in that and she would kill me even more if I took someone with me through the tunnel, you got something to protect you right?"

Elizabeth pulled out the gun that she carries with her at all times, Jenny gave her a sad smile "good girl, I'll call you tomorrow or something. I really am sorry" she then pressed a hand against a photo that was hanging up and the wall moved to reveal a secret passage way. Jenny looked back at her once more before running in and the wall moved back into place leaving Elizabeth alone.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jack and the Doctor just got onto the street Wolfie's was located on when they saw people running out screaming and could hear the gunshots.

"Elizabeth" Jack shouted running towards the club, pulling out a gun. The Doctor fought the impulse to make a comment about guns and followed him.

When they entered the club they found a masked man shooting up at the bar and they could see someone shooting back.

"I just want the money!" the man shrieked "the corporation fires me so I take what's mine"

"You're screwed up in the head" a female voice shouted back

"JUST GIVE ME THE MONEY!"

The shooter from behind the bar stood up. It was Elizabeth "what no please?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

To Jack it happened all in slow motion, the man pressed the trigger down and Elizabeth didn't move fast enough. The bullet hit her square in the chest.

Jack closed his eyes as he heard her body land on the floor with a thud. He let out a scream of rage and shot the man three times, killing him. He ran to Elizabeth's side who laid there unconscious in a puddle of blood, he gathered her into his arms and shook her.

"Come one Lizziebeth" he said "wake up, please wake up"

The Doctor walked up solemnly and knelt by Jack, he held Elizabeth's wrist and checked her pulse. "Jack you got to let go, I'm sorry she's gone" Jack kept shaking her, ignoring the Doctor "Jack I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry but she's gone, she's dea-"

Elizabeth suddenly sat up with a large gasp.

The Doctor suddenly noted how she looked. She looked like Gwen Cooper with the bluest of blue eyes. He looked at Jack who had the exact same colour of eyes.

"Oh Jack" he said mournfully "oh Jack what did you do?"


	4. In Which Jack Tells a Story

The Doctor poured out two mugs of tea while Jack laid Elizabeth down to sleep

The Doctor poured out two mugs of tea while Jack laid Elizabeth down to sleep. He added the sugar and milk for himself and left some by Jack's mug unsure what he has with his tea these days. He sat down and took a small sip while reliving the whole day in his head. First it was the call to come to Martha's funeral, then it was meeting Elizabeth, then it was Martha's funeral and the whole strange thing had picked up there.

Jack plonked himself onto the sofa and sighed. He rubbed his face before looking at the Doctor "go on, what do you want to know?"

"How about you start from the start and work from there?" the Doctor suggested

Jack took a huge gulp of his tea and grimaced. He added five sugars and a hell lot of milk before he started to talk "the story starts centuries ago. With my brother. He was called Gray. One day something happened Boeshane was invaded and…I let go of his hand"

The Doctor nodded not saying a thing, knowing that Jack needed to talk not be comforted right at this moment in time.

"I thought he died, I gave up looking for him. Turns out he lived, he went psychotic from the torture he suffered and blamed me. He made an attack on Cardiff; on my team…we lost two people. Tosh and Owen."

"I'm sorry" the Doctor whispered, he remembered the day earth was stolen; he remembered that Torchwood consisted of Jack and two people; it must have been just before that, the wounds so fresh.

"It didn't start like a relationship" Jack said "I didn't ask, neither did she. She was married and I was seeing someone else. The three of us, me Ianto and Gwen, we needed comfort and we sought it out from the others. We went out to dinner together; we saw movies together, mucked about in the park together. That sort of thing"

Realization hit the Doctor "Elizabeth was conceived in a threesome?" he yelped out blushing.

"It wasn't a threesome" Jack said through gritted teeth "it was a loving relationship between three people"

"So basically a threesome"

Jack glared at the Doctor "it was a friendship. We spent time together, we learnt more about one another and we cried on each others shoulders"

"So what changed?"

_He walked into his office expecting it to be empty, to his surprise he found Gwen sitting there on his desk her arms round Ianto as they kissed slowly. _

"_Hem, hem" he cleared his throat and they pulled apart "I hope you two don't mind but that is my desk"_

_Both of them blushed and he couldn't help but admire how flattering they looked in scarlet. _

"_Sorry sir" Ianto said looking ashamed _

"_Sorry Jack" Gwen mumbled face covered by her hair_

"_Unless I get to join in" he added "I bet both of you are remarkable kissers. Well I know Ianto is but I never had a proper kiss from you Gwen"_

"_Well sir why don't you try it?" Ianto asked cheekily _

"_You never know you might enjoy being kissed properly by me" Gwen added. _

"I walked on them kissing" Jack said finally "and that's when I realised I wanted more from the pair of them, that they both wanted more from not just me but each other"

The Doctor couldn't help but be a bit insensitive and snort "and you said it wasn't a threesome"

"I may have been a bed hopper Doctor" Jack snarled "I may be the intergaltic flirt, the man who can't keep his pants off, I may have had flings, affairs and one night stands. Hell I've been married, I have loved but never, never have I been in a loving relationship where I loved something more than anything and had that strength of love returned. To have that strength of love shared before me. It was a tender, gentle, loving thing"

"I'm sorry Jack I was being rude" the Doctor said looking ashamed

"So yeah we had a relationship shared between the three of us" Jack said as if the Doctor never spoken "thing is, Gwen's got a guilt reflex where when she shagged us, she shagged Rhys even more. Then one day she had something to tell us…"

_They were curled up together on Ianto's sofa. Gwen on one side of him and Ianto on the other. The credits from the film they watched started to rise and Gwen turned the TV up abruptly with the remote. And pulled away. _

"_I have something to tell you two" she said quietly "it's rather big news and we need to discuss it"_

"_What's up sweetheart?" he asked _

"_Are you ill Gwen?" Ianto asked "you look a bit green, shall I get you a glass of water?"_

"_I'm pregnant!" she blurted out "and I don't know who's the father"_

_At that she ran to the bathroom and the sounds of her vomiting could be heard. A thudding sound could be heard and Jack looked to see Ianto lying there on the floor. Unconscious, poor fellow fainted. _

"So you decided to do a test and find out who was the father?" the Doctor asked.

Jack took a long swig of his tea "no, we decided the opposite"

"_It's not that I wouldn't love it any less if it wasn't Rhys' or yours or Ianto's" she said tearfully "it's just I rather not know"_

"_But me and Jack, we get to be part of its life right?" Ianto asked softly "we get to be honouree uncles?"_

"_Of course!" Gwen cried out "wouldn't have it anyway"_

"So how did you find out?" the Doctor asked impatiently

Jack gave a little chuckle "patience Doc the story isn't over yet. The day that Elizabeth was born, oh that was a day to remember. A psychopathic alien was trying to take over the world; Mickey, Ianto and Martha were out there fighting. Gwen was doing desk work and I was keeping an eye out for her…"

_She rubbed her huge belly and winced as she felt another jolt. She kept typing and keeping an eye on the CCTV when suddenly the lights went out and warm liquid filled her panties. _

"_Crap the Yeknom must have cut of the power" he muttered _

"_Jack" Gwen whimpered _

"_Shh…it's all right sweetheart" he said soothingly "the lights will be on soon"_

"_Jack, my waters have broken"_

"_Shit"_

"Three very long hours. She nearly broke my hand, screaming on the top of her voice. Hell if I had let her carry a gun she would have shot me a few times. Good thing I took that from her the moment she announced she was pregnant"

_There was suddenly a wail and he pulled out the slimy little creature that kept wailing in his arms. He looked down and squinted checking the sex of the baby. _

"_Congrats" he said "you got a girl"_

_That was when the lights turned back on and footsteps could be heard. _

"_Jack? Gwen? Are you all right? We got the Yeknom, sadly we had to shoot it, and it went completely insane"_

"_We're in here" he called "Martha we need your help, Gwen's just given birth to a little girl"_

"_WHAT?"_

"She was lovely" Jack said looking dazed "seven pounds and eight ounces, thick black curls and the bluest eyes. Healthy as any normal baby" he sighed "we called her Elizabeth Rose Williams. Well when I say we I mean Gwen. She didn't want anyone's input. Rhys was a bit pissed when he found out she gave birth in the hub but he got over it…"

They sat there in silence as Jack drained the last of his tea. "Five years, Elizabeth became quite the angel. I and Ianto used to call her Lizziebeth, taking the mick out of her lisp she had. Her eyes were still blue though, they didn't darken and Rhys got suspicious. Asked Martha about it"

"_Rhys it's completely normal" Martha said coolly "when two brown-eyed people with the recessive blue-eye gene have a child there is a one in four chance of it having blue eyes"_

"_So Elizabeth is mine?"_

"_Of course! Gwen wouldn't cheat on you Rhys she loves you"_

"_It's just that she's spending a lot of time with that pretty-boy Harkness"_

"_She spends a lot of time with him and his boyfriend Ianto" Martha corrects him "now excuse me Rhys I got work to do"_

"And Martha is no idiot. She tested Elizabeth and attempted to confront me"

"_Jack, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out. Rhys isn't Elizabeth's father"_

_He blinked _

"_And I know who is"_

"_You do?" she nods "don't tell me, don't tell Ianto, don't tell Gwen and for the love of god don't tell Elizabeth."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because we don't want to know"_

"So that narrowed it down to you and Ianto" the Doctor said

"Yep, want another drink?"

The Doctor shook his head and Jack got up pouring himself a shot of whiskey from the liquor cabinet. He sat down and stared at the amber liquid for a few minutes before gulping it all.

"When Elizabeth was seventeen she got kidnapped. That's all I'm saying. I don't want to remember it and I don't want to talk about it. But what I will tell you is that her kidnappers killed her in front of Gwen. And she woke up. She sat up and looked completely lost"

"And that's when you finally worked out she was yours"

"Yeah…she hated me for a while. But I gave her space. It hurts knowing that the man you thought was your father isn't that your brothers and sisters aren't completely yours. She got into a bit of trouble, ran away, Gwen went after her, tried to save her life forgetting that she was immortal. Gwen died in Elizabeth's arms"

"Oh Jack…" the Doctor said mournfully

"Rhys kicked Elizabeth out and she's been living with me since. She occasionally calls me Dad but it's rare…"

The rest of the night was spent in silence while both men sat there thinking about their daughters and all that has happened.


	5. In Which Jenny is Discovered

It was roughly eleven in the morning and the sun shone brightly through the gap of the curtains upon elizabeth's face, making it harder for her to stay asleep

**Authors note: dedicated to Keepress, get better soon.**

It was roughly eleven in the morning and the sun shone brightly through the gap of the curtains upon Elizabeth's face, making it harder for her to stay asleep. It was probably a good ten minutes when Elizabeth gave up trying to stay asleep and struggled to get out of the many duvets she was tucked under. Jack had once again gone overboard.

She was still wearing the dress she wore last night only now it was crumpled and bloodstained. Shame she really liked the dress. She opened the wardrobe and picked out a pair of jeans and t-shirt and some underwear before heading to the bathroom.

From the state of the lounge she could tell that not only did Jack help himself to the many bottles of alcohol but the maid hadn't turned up either. Loud drunken snores could be heard from one room, which Elizabeth assumed that Jack was sleeping in.

After a long, hot relaxing shower, that included a good hair wash (dying always made her feel dirty) and a bit of room service (dying also made her very hungry and the idea of a full English was appetizing) Elizabeth was all prepared to sit back and relax when her phone began to ring.

She answered immediately thinking it could have been Torchwood they only just recruited (again) and the new team members can't go a full forty eight hours without breaking something(an improvement really, since a few months before they couldn't go a full twenty four hours with out causing the end of the world).

"Hello Elizabeth speaking" she said

"Now honestly we need to get you a nickname"

She almost dropped the phone "how did you get my number?"

"Rather easy, hacked in to Torchwood and nicked it, you should upgrade your defences, it was so easy, took about twenty minutes"

"What do you want?"

"Oh don't be like that; I only want to be your friend, told you that last night. I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping, in say now?"

At that there was a knock on the door; Elizabeth opened it to see Jenny grinning insanely.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

They were now in the nearest clothes shop, admiring the latest fashion line (or making fun of it depending on the item of clothing) and basically acting like giggly teenagers something they both weren't.

After a few more shops they were walking to the nearest café for a drink. Both carrying roughly five bags. Elizabeth enjoyed the carefree feeling she felt, she hadn't had this much fun since she was seventeen and god that was a long time.

"I watched the CCTV of last night" Jenny said suddenly

"Oh?"

"I know you can't die" it wasn't an accusation or wonder, just a statement of fact. Elizabeth felt slightly alarmed and began to look for exit routes. "Don't be alarmed I won't do anything and I wasn't planning to" Jenny said quickly noticing the facial expression that Elizabeth wore. "You see…we're the same in a way. I look what fifteen, seventeen the oldest? But I am exactly 100 years old. Difference is when I die I change my face"

"Like the Doctor?" Elizabeth asked, and then she realized "oh my god you're a Time Lord! I thought the Doctor was the last"

Jenny snorted "he still says that? Moron, god I hate that man"

"Why? I mean what did he do to you?"

"He left me" Jenny said softly "you see Elizabeth while your father is overbearingly protective of you my father abandoned me on a beach in the middle of no where in an alternative universe"

"Oh god" Elizabeth said "oh Jenny"

Jenny shrugged "long time ago, got my Mum and my Aunt and now I got you. Now come on hot chocolate on me"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor was surprised to be woken up by angry shouts, mostly because he rarely sleeps so the need to be woken was rather surprising. He stumbled out of his room to find Jack snarling at a piece of paper.

"Gone shopping with friends don't look for me, E" he read out crumpling the paper as he held on tightly "she hasn't got any friends! How could she just go out after dying last night?"

"Woman like their retail therapy" the Doctor offered weakly

Jack shook his head and pulled a small PDA out and began to tap in a code "I got her micro-chipped I'll find her in no time" he muttered

"WHAT?" the Doctor exploded "Jack you can't do that to her, she's what ninety eight years old? She needs her freedom, you can't coddle her in cotton like this, and she'll only hate you for it"

"Yes because your parenting tactics are so much better" Jack snapped "seen any good alternative universes for me to dump my daughter in?"

"That was uncalled for" the Doctor said flatly, anger glowing in his eyes

"Don't make a comment on my parenting skills and I won't make one about yours" Jack said calmly "now come on I found her, she's in town"

The Doctor followed silently as Jack led them out of the room. He couldn't help wonder where Jenny was, how she had lived her life and was it as fantastic as he had seen it?

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Elizabeth sat there in the café enjoying her hot chocolate and her blueberry muffin while Jenny left for a toilet break. She sat there wondering what life would have been like if she had known Jenny years before…probably a little less lonely. It was hard seeing a new team of Torchwood every decade or so. It was hard to watch Martha grow older every day and it was hard that the only person that she could rely on was Jack, a man that was far too overprotective for her liking.

"Elizabeth Rose Williams"

She looked up to see Jack with his hands on his hips looking very pissed off and the Doctor bobbing about nervously.

"What?" she snapped "I haven't done anything apart from shop and drink hot chocolate" to prove her point she took a large swig of the drink.

"You should know by now that you have to ask permission to go out, you can't go any time you feel like it and just leave a note"

"I'm not a child" she snarled

"You certainly act like one" Jack shouted

"Hey Elizabeth I was thinking after this we could see a movie" Jenny said walking up to the table, unaware of who she walked past, beaming happily.

"Err…Jenny" Elizabeth mumbled pointing at the Doctor who was staring at Jenny in disbelieve.

Jenny turned and when she saw the Doctor she froze for a moment.

"Jenny" the Doctor whispered stepping towards her.

She backed away, grabbed hold of her bags and ran out of the café so fast that Elizabeth almost missed it.

Jack grabbed hold of Elizabeth's wrist in a vice like grip "let's get back to the hotel room and have a long talk. You too Doc"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

She ran as fast as she could, taking short cuts, twisting round bends, skid through alleys. Soon she was outside of a modern yet expensive block of flats, she turned to see if anyone had been following her and saw nothing. She legged it up the stairs, her respiratory bypass kicking in as she forgot to breath.

She unlocked the door, fumbling with the keys, almost dropping them. Once she got them unlocked she flung the door open and slammed it shut, resting her back against it as she took deep, long, gasping breaths.

"Ah there you are I was wondering where you disappeared off to"

She looked up and met her mothers eye, who froze, a look of disappointment and horror fell on her mothers face.

"Oh Jenny" she said "what did you do?"

"I…I…I" she couldn't get the words out.

"Whatever Jenny did I'm not cleaning after her" came a bellow as her aunt stepped out of the living room.

Jenny met her mother's eye and then spoke again "Dad knows I'm here"

The look of fury on Donna Noble's face and the stunned look on Rose's was enough to tell Jenny that the Doctor was in huge trouble.


	6. In Which Rose Tells a Story

Previously:

**Previously:**

_Jenny met her mother's eye and then spoke again "Dad knows I'm here"_

_The look of fury on Donna Noble's face and the stunned look on Rose's was enough to tell Jenny that the Doctor was in huge trouble_

The Doctor sighed and fidgeted on the sofa trying to block out the shouting coming from Elizabeth's room. So far he had counted up to a hundred trillion in French, came up with three new settings for his sonic screwdriver and thought about over five million situations Jenny could have gotten herself in to when he wasn't there and now she blames him.

It was probably his fault anyway.

There was a knock on the door. It was so quiet that the Doctor almost missed it from all the shouting. He got up and answered it, his eyes widened when he saw who it was, his hearts started to beat faster and he felt like he was going to faint soon.

"Rose"

"Hello Doctor" she said calmly "can I come in? We need to have a long talk"

He stepped aside and allowed her through, his eyes never leaving her. She looked older, not physically but mentally. She had also once again changed her dress style. No more hoodies and jeans, no more leather and black, but faded blue jeans and a calf length tan woollen cardigan. Her long blonde hair was held back but a silver clasp and she now wore glasses so much like his. She was also wearing converses, white with black stars drawn over them.

She looked like a librarian…she looked like a mother.

He had to remember that she was. That Jenny had obtained Rose's DNA a century ago….but how the bloody hell is Rose alive? Actually how is Jenny alive? She's half human, getting more and more human when he left her. So how come these two women are alive and in this universe.

"Why are you here?" he blurted out, no hang on that wasn't the right question.

"Because I am the only one that can talk to you without needing to resist the urge to strangle you" Rose said calmly as she sat down on the sofa. "And when I say need I mean there is no hope in hell that they are going to resist the urge to strangle you"

"What happened to you and Jenny?" he asked flopping down beside her on the sofa. "I mean last time I saw you two, you were on the beach with my human self on the cusp of a fantastic life"

Rose threw her head back and gave out a bitter laugh. "A fantastic life? Blimey how much of that time line did you watch? Sure there were some fantastic moments, but those were rare and they died out very quickly. Did you know when you left us on that beach you left Jenny's mind in that time line? She saw lots of things that a child shouldn't see."

_There was a sharp scream and she turned to see her daughter withering on the sand, her arms flying outwards and her legs kicking the sand repeatedly as if she was in a seizure. _

"_Jenny, Jenny" she shouts running to her daughter. She kneels besides her but she can't get closer "it's me, Mum, please Jenny what's wrong?"_

_She could feel him kneeling beside her, she doesn't remember him running with her nor could she remember hearing him walk up. But he is here. And he knows exactly what's wrong with Jenny. _

"_Her mind is stuck in a time line" he said _

"_Could you get her out?" she asks feeling tears build up in her eyes. _

"_Yes" he says firmly. His hands reach out and gently yet firmly press against Jenny's temples. He closes his eyes and concentrates. Jenny has finally stopped screaming and withering. She now lay still on the beach, her breath coming out in pants. "I'm going to have to block what she saw from her mind?"_

"_You can do that?" she asks biting her lip nervously _

"_I'm Time Lord enough" he retorts. _

"Oh no, oh Jenny, oh god, Rose I am sorry I didn't realise" the Doctor said

"You never do, do you?" Rose said quietly "she hated him you know? At first, she despised him, flinched whenever he touched her and snarled at him constantly. It was about three weeks till she attempted to call him Dad and even then it sounded bitter and…" Rose took a deep breath. "When I first adopted her, I brought her a chain for the TARDIS key, when you left us she threw it out of the window. John (that's the name he used) found it and put a locket on…she actually wore it and never took it off. And she began to try and be nice to him"

The Doctor sat there in silence, shame and guilt was written all over his face.

"He called himself John Noble" Rose whispered "and I loved him. He was you, and he was everything you weren't. He took me to his bed and didn't hide that fact like you did. He told me he loved me everyday, he kissed me publicly and there was nothing to be ashamed of"

"You were ashamed of us?" the Doctor croaked trying to not feel jealous of his human self.

"No but you made me feel that way. You never seemed to want to admit to our relationship. You never wanted people to know the truth" Rose said, wiping a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes. "He was a good man, a good father to Jenny, a good team mate, a good husband. It took a long time for us to rebuild Earth. About five years till everything was semi-normal. Major cities were back, still lots of waste land but we were getting there. Five years after you left us he proposed"

_He led her down to the Rose garden, his hand firmly holding hers. It was dark out and she could barely make out his profile. He sits her down on the stone bench and as if it was magic (more like he timed it with the garden staff) fairy lights flickered on and the roses looked like they were glowing. _

_He holds her hands in his and kisses them repeatedly, a small smile on his lips form as she giggles at the light touch. _

"_Oh Rose" he said looking a bit breathless "I love you, I love you so much, you're everything, the sun, the moon, everything."_

"_Oh John" she whispers "oh John I love you too, more than anything"_

_He leans forward and whispers her name in her ear "Rose Tyler" his breath was very hot. He pulls back and pulls a jewellery box out from his pocket "will you marry me?"_

_She flings her arms round his neck and kisses him furiously. He pulls back chuckling "I take that is a yes then?" he says_

"_Yes, oh yes" she says the smile on her face so large that it might split her face into two. _

"It was a small wedding. Just us, Jenny, Mum, Dad, Lily, Jake, Tosh and Owen" she said quietly, her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips playing out the memory in her mind. "at that point in time Jenny was very comfortable round John, she still had her odd moments but…well she pulled out some legal documents to change her name" Rose opened her eyes and looked directly at him "her name is now Jennifer Martha Tyler-Noble. She prefers Jenny Noble though"

He didn't say anything. He just watched her. He couldn't help but feel jealous of John Noble who had everything he ever wanted, he couldn't help but feel ashamed for everything he did and he couldn't help the guilt that followed.

"Then I got pregnant" Rose said "we were going to have a baby"

"I know" the Doctor said quietly "what happened?"

"I lost it"

_It was a good four months since she first found out she was pregnant, she could see a bump beginning to develop and she grinned. Her baby, her very own baby. She was walking down the street to meet Jenny at the café when she felt it. _

_A huge stabbing pain, right in the abdomen. She clutched on to her stomach and wailed slightly, falling to her knees, everything went dark._

_She woke up to find herself in a hospital bed, John on one side holding her hand tightly and Jenny on the other, both looked pale and sick. _

"_I lost it didn't I?" she whispers_

_They didn't answer but the look on their faces was enough. She pulled her hand out from John, rolled over and began to cry. She lost her baby, hers and John's. _

"Oh Rose, I am so, so, so sorry"

"Two years later and we still couldn't conceive" Rose said ignoring the Doctor's apology "so we went and got ourselves tested…neither of us were expecting the results that we received"

"_I regret to inform you that you can not conceive a child with John Noble Mrs Noble" the doctor said looking grave_

"_Why, what's wrong?" John asked looking alarmed _

"_Nothing with you Mr Noble" the doctor assured him "but I'm afraid Mrs Noble is not compatible enough for you to sire a child with."_

"_What!?"_

"_Don't you know? That Mrs Noble is not human"_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Neither of you knew? Now that is odd"_

"I have two hearts" Rose said "a respiratory bypass, a larger mental capacity and I connect to Jenny easily. I no longer age and by the looks of things I had stopped aging since I was twenty one. Jenny tried to tell you that this was happening. She tried to warn you, she knew it was happening because she could feel the changes in herself. She had gone from full-blooded Time Lady to half-human back to full-blooded Time Lady."

"Oh Rasslion, I am so sorry Rose, I honestly didn't know" the Doctor said pleadingly

"You would have if you listened to Jenny" Rose said stiffly "I was furious with you when you left us. Not because you left me, no I made my choice; I was going to stay with your human self forever. But I was angry at you because you left Jenny, your own daughter. You could have taken her with you and spared her the pain of what happened next"

"What happened next?" the Doctor asked not liking the sound of this.

"John committed suicide" Rose said "he left a letter on the kitchen table and jumped off of London Bridge"

_My darling Rose_

_I am sparing you the burden of watching me grow old. Please do not argue, I will soon and you would have to watch me wither and die. I can't let you suffer that; I can't let you regret a thing. Because the past seven, eight years have been the best. The very best. I have lived a life I never could before._

_But I can't continue this life if I can't have you growing old by my side. I do not want to have to look and see you young and fresh knowing I am going to make you suffer so much agony soon. It's a shame we never got to do what we wanted, that we never got to have our baby that we never got to be grandparents. _

_Its better this way, please don't cry. Just have a fantastic life. You and Jenny do that for me, have a fantastic life. _

_I love you and I love our daughter with all of my heart _

_John_

Rose was sobbing now and the Doctor took her into his arms, rocking her gently. The shouting in Elizabeth's room had stopped and the Doctor suspected that Jack and Elizabeth were listening in but not interfering.

"Three years later Jenny had something to tell me" Rose spoke up suddenly.

"_Mum! Mum come and see this!" Jenny shouted banging on Rose's bedroom door "you have to see this! Come on mum"_

_She opens the door, yawning "Jenny it's six in the morning"_

_Jenny rolls her eyes and grabs hold of Rose's wrist dragging her down the stairs and outside towards what looked like a tree. _

"_Jenny that's a tree" Rose says "please no games I'm still human enough to need sleep"_

_Jenny pulled out a key and slipped it in a tree knot turning it and pulling the bark open to reveal…_

"_Bloody hell" Rose said whistling "but how…?"_

"_I found it in my pocket ten years ago" Jenny said "just a piece of coral at the time, now look at it. A perfect TARDIS with a chameleon circuit that actually works"_

"_Looks good, have you tested it?"_

"_Yeah went to America in the 60' s and had dinner with Elvis, lovely man much more good looking than he is now and then came back." Jenny said looking pleased "what do you say Mum? Pack our bags, travel through time and space, save worlds, defeat monsters and do a hell lot of running"_

"_Sounds like the perfect plan" Rose said smiling "best one I heard in a while. Let's start packing then"_

"The only present I ever gave to her" the Doctor whispered "good to see it had some good use, I wasn't sure if she would recognise it or throw it in a bin"

"had forty years of good use" Rose said "however…bit of an accident and the TARDIS was still a baby compared to most…it died. Destroyed Jenny's heart…but that's how we got here."

_The TARDIS is rocking harshly, throwing them to the floor. Rocking sideways, back and forth as if it was caught up in some kind of turbulence. Then they feel it, crashing onto the ground, throwing them into the air. The sickening cracking sounds suggests that one of them has broken a bone and suddenly six gasmask fall out. _

"_What do you think happened?" Jenny asks_

"_Fell through a crack" Rose decides "we're either in the void or in another world. Could be any"_

_Jenny sits up slowly and feels herself, feeling out for broken bones "ah!" she hisses "broken my wrist" she crawls over and checks Rose "you got lucky Mum, no broken bones, might have sprained something though so be careful when you get up"_

_They slowly sit up and begin medical attention in the Med-Bay. Soon after they begin to work on the TARDIS. _

"Took us five years till we realised there was no hope for the TARDIS" Rose said "also by then most supplies were down, we had to move on and see what world we landed in. got lucky to land in this one. Landed in Scotland, apparently Torchwood had us in a vault for five years trying to work out what we were. So we told them and they hired us."

"One Torchwood to another" the Doctor commented

Rose shrugs "they were nice, the offices were small and friendly. Spent oh about thirty years working for them"

"What made you move on?"

"Donna"

"What about Donna?"

"We found her and began to travel with her and then we settled here about ten years ago setting up businesses"

"But Donna…Donna is human, she had forgotten everything about me, she wouldn't travel with two blondes nilly willy" the Doctor said

There was a sudden bang on the door as if someone was trying to knock it down. Rose sighed "should have known Jenny wouldn't keep Donna away"

The banging continued and got louder.

"OH SPACE-BOY!" shouted a familiar voice "IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS DOOR I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN AND USE THE SPLINTERS TO TORTURE YOU SLOWLY!"


	7. In Which Donna Strangles the Doctor

Previously:

**Previously:**

_There was a sudden bang on the door as if someone was trying to knock it down. Rose sighed "should have known Jenny wouldn't keep Donna away"_

_The banging continued and got louder._

"_OH SPACE-BOY!" shouted a familiar voice "IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS DOOR I WILL KNOCK IT DOWN AND USE THE SPLINTERS TO TORTURE YOU SLOWLY!"_

The Doctor went incredibly pale as Rose headed towards the door. He ran over and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Don't answer it" he hissed "she'll kill me! Pretend I'm not here"

"She'll only break the door down" Rose hissed back "and she's not stupid, she knows you're here" at that she pulled away from him and opened the door.

"Donna!" the Doctor cried out in a false happy voice "how nice to see-"

The next thing the Doctor knew he was tackled by a red hurricane. He landed on the floor on his back and there above him Donna Noble straddled him, her hands on his throat as she strangled him.

Jack and Elizabeth ran out of Elizabeth's bedroom, when they heard Donna's 'battle cry' as the Doctor used to call that annoying high screech.

"Rose!" Jack called out cheerfully "good to see you alive and well, can I just say glasses really suit you?"

"Stop flirting" Elizabeth hissed

The Doctor waved out an arm as Donna was still strangling him.

"Oh dear…" Jack said, he walked over and firmly grasped Donna's wrists, he then pulled her up and away from the Doctor "Donna dear you look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you"

"Stop it" Donna, Rose, Elizabeth and the Doctor said in unison

Jack pouted slightly and held on to Donna tighter when she struggled against him. "You lot don't ever let me have fun" he moaned "and I'm not letting you go Donna, you do not need a homicide on your conscience do you?"

"I don't care!" Donna shouted "let me at him; let me at the freaking bastard. It's his fault; everything I suffered was because of him"

"I'm sorry!" the Doctor shouted as he sat up "I'm sorry, I didn't think of what might have happened, I didn't think that it could…"

"Yeah you never think do you?" Donna said quietly a few tears running down her face

"I'm confused" Jack said "what's going on?"

To his surprise Donna moved his hands down to her chest, and then he felt it…_thump, __**thump, **__thump, __**thump, **__thump…_he jerked his hands away and stumbled back, letting her go.

"You have two hearts" he whispered

Donna nodded "his human self became more human while I became more Time Lord" she said "it's his bloody fault" she pointed at the Doctor "it was all right out live your mother and grandfather, that's expected but to live out your husband? To out live all your friends? No, that's not right."

Donna slumped down on the sofa; Rose sat next to her taking her hand, while Elizabeth sat beside her. Jack and the Doctor tool seats opposite them. The five of them sat in silence when Donna suddenly reached out and slapped the Doctor.

"_That" _she hissed "was for mind-raping me. No means no, can you remember that the next time NO MEANS NO!" she slapped him again.

"Ok, ok" the Doctor said holding his hands out "no means no, I won't do it again!"

"Good" Donna said smiling slightly, she then kicked him in the shin "that was forgetting about my clothes, have you got any idea what it was like to wake up with a good year or so missing from your memory and absolutely no clothes in the wardrobe? I thought I had been robbed by a dirty old man! I had to wear my mother's outcasts for months till I earned enough to buy some new stuff. _MY MOTHERS!!"_

"Damn I knew I forgot something" the Doctor muttered rubbing his shin

"So what have you been up to?" Jack asked changing the topic before the Doctor could get injured even more (though somehow he doesn't think that's possible).

"Well I went back to the old life didn't I?" Donna said "months and months of temp work, having strange dreams of flying fat, giant wasps and disappearing blondes, plus my Mum was acting weird. Kept saying how proud of me she was" she looked at the Doctor "your work I take it?"

The Doctor nodded and Donna gave him a true smile.

"I had a craving to move around" Donna said "staying in Chiswick seemed wrong. One day I get offered this job, as an assistant, and assistant to this officer who worked in secret government factor."

The Doctor, Jack and Elizabeth exchanged bewildered looks.

"UNIT you plonks" Donna said rolling her eyes "travelled round the world, saw some fantastic things. Then…well one day…I remembered"

"Just like that?"

"After I had what felt like a heart attack"

_Her heart was beating fast, too fast, so fast that it felt like her heart was going to explode, she staggered under the pain, slamming her body against the wall, falling to the floor. _

"_Donna? DONNA!" someone was shouting "MAN DOWN, WE GOT A MAN DOWN"_

_She felt someone move her onto a stretcher, she could feel a gasmask be put over her face, but everything was dark, everything was blurred, she succumbed to the sleep._

_Waving at fat, giant red spider, lonely man in a blue box, giant wasps, and girls made from machines, Dr Martha Jones, daleks, different planets, different times, the disappearing blonde woman…Rose, Doctor, Jenny, Martha, Sarah Jane, Jack Harkness…_

_She woke up gasping for breath and she remembered everything. She looked round to find herself in a hospital room, her boss standing by the door talking to a doctor. He turned and looked at her. _

"_Gave us a scare Donna" he said "thought you were going to die"_

"_Can't kill me I'm a cockroach like that" she said winking "what happened? It felt like I was having a heart attack"_

"_Your second heart kicked in" he said flatly _

"_My second…?" she eyes widened in realization, she throws the covers off of her and stands up "RIGHT WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S THAT SKINNY PRICK? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I SWEAR TO GOD HE'S A DEAD MAN!"_

"_Donna, Donna" he said wrapping his arms round her shoulders "you should rest, forget about the skinny prick and get some rest"_

"_Ok but the moment I'm released I'm going after that Time-Boy and I'm going to throttle him"_

"Second heart and my memories intact" Donna said "I searched the Earth for you, and I couldn't find you. During that time I got married, to my Boss, Lee was he's name. Nice bloke, quiet bloke, let me do my own thing. He died of old age…I was in Scotland, heard a rumour that Torchwood had found Time Lord technology thirty five years back and thought it might be a clue to you…but then of course I found Rose and Jenny…well you know the rest, ended up here in Cardiff" the last bit sounded disgusted.

"What's wrong with Cardiff?" the Doctor asked "lovely place, just a bit dull is all"

"Right then" Donna said getting up "back to business" she then slapped the Doctor again.

"I thought you're going to work, back to business" the Doctor whined rubbing his cheek.

"I don't need to work, the mangers are doing it well themselves" Donna said "back to business meant back to slapping you"

"Leave a piece for me will you?" Everyone turned to see a familiar blonde leaning against the door frame. "After all I think I deserve a say don't you?" she stepped into the room, her eyes never leaving his "Hello Dad"

"Jenny"


	8. In Which Jenny Has Her Say

Previously:

**Authors note: dedicated to Soapy as a birthday present.**

**Previously:**

"_I don't need to work, the mangers are doing it well themselves" Donna said "back to business meant back to slapping you"_

"_Leave a piece for me will you?" Everyone turned to see a familiar blonde leaning against the door frame. "After all I think I deserve a say don't you?" she stepped into the room, her eyes never leaving his "Hello Dad"_

"_Jenny"_

"Bet you never expected to see me did you Dad?" Jenny said striding towards him "Dad, Daddy, Father…you don't deserve any of those, no father would abandon his child in her own personal hell, or do they?"

The Doctor swallowed, guilt filling him up. He could see various looks of disgust and disapproval from everyone.

"I don't know…oh wait I do because I had a Dad, he's name is John Noble and he never abandoned me, he looked after me, protected me. Occasionally he got a bit OTT like Jack over there does but it didn't matter because he loved me, unlike you"

"I do love you" the Doctor croaked out a protest

"Funny way of showing it" Jenny snarled. She grabbed hold of the lapels of his jacket and hauled him up. "Is that how you say I love you? Hmm…abandon them on a beach, run away as fast as you can, erase their memories"

He left Rose and Jenny on a beach, he ran as fast as he could from Jack and he made sure that Donna wouldn't remember him. And yet…and yet here they are. All in the same room as him. It was like a twisted payback.

Jenny shook him harshly "IS IT?" she screamed "IS IT HOW YOU SAY I LOVE YOU?"

He couldn't answer her. He didn't know…he could never say those words, no matter how hard he tried he never said them. Not to his wife so long ago, not to his son and daughter no many lives ago, not to his grandchildren, not to his many companions, not even the one he was in love with the most, Rose.

He had never said them and now it has destroyed so many people. Jack, a man that never committed to relationships fell in love and said those words. Sure it was to two people at the same time but he could still say it.

"I…I…I don't know" he whispered

Tears were running down Jenny's face and her eyes widen in realization, she had stopped shaking him and her hands were loose round the lapels of his jacket "you've never said it before" she whispered "never in your whole life…for over a thousand years and you have never said I love you. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes" he whispered

"I find it ironic" Jenny said a bitter smile forming on her lips "that the people you hurt the most are the ones that promised you forever and are the only ones that can keep it. Because me, Mum, Aunt Donna and Jack…we could spend forever with you. But you had to go screw us over didn't you"

"I'm sorry" the Doctor whispered

"Well you can shove your sorry up your arse, because it won't be enough" Jenny snarled stepping away from him.

"Jenny" Rose said in a warning tone "I know you're upset but you got to calm down"

"I can't with this arsehole around" Jenny snapped, she the turned round and marched out of the room.

There was a moment of silence as the five of them sat there listening to Jenny's heavy footsteps stomp across the hallway, they all winced when they heard the door to the staircase slam.

"I'll go after her" Elizabeth said getting up and running out of the room as fast as she could, the tension was getting too much for her.

Jenny had run all the way to the docks, she fell against the railings and panted. She hated him, she hated him so much…and yet she loved him. because he was her father and you always love your father no matter how much you hate them…that really just makes her hate him even more.

"Jenny"

She looked up to see Elizabeth standing there, unsure of herself. Bright red patches on her cheek from the running she did to catch up with Jenny brought colour to her pale face and blue eyes sparkling in concern.

"Look at us Elizabeth" Jenny said "both practically immortal, both forever young, both stuck with fucked up fathers, though honestly I prefer yours over mine"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I rather punch him repeatedly in the gut"

The corners of Elizabeth's lips quirked, she walked towards Jenny and moved to her side, leaning against the railings.

"Sometimes I would love to beat my father to death" she said "I call him Jack most of the time but recently…it's been a battle to not call him Dad. He's overbearing and he treats me like the kid I look like but I love him – don't tell him I told you this though"

Jenny smiled

"These wounds need time to heal" Elizabeth said wisely "you just need to give him a chance, give him the time"

"I'll try…" Jenny whispered "you're rather lucky Elizabeth; you get your father to be there all the time. I have to watch mine disappear all the time"

"I think you are the lucky one. Because you have both father and mother while I had to hold mine while she died"

Jenny pulled Elizabeth in a rough one arm hug "what a right pair we make huh?" they both began to walk towards the path they had run from, leaning on each other for comfort.

Jenny felt someone grab hold of her waist and before she could turn round whoever it was held a handkerchief to her mouth and nose and with one breath darkness overcame her. And she allowed it to consume her.


	9. In Which a Kiss is Shared

It had been a solid three hours since Jenny ran off and Elizabeth followed, the sun was beginning to set and Jack had started to pace the room

It had been a solid three hours since Jenny ran off and Elizabeth followed, the sun was beginning to set and Jack had started to pace the room.

"Jack you should calm down" Rose said sternly "they're not little children, give them time when Jenny needs to sulk or some freedom I usually give her a couple days before hunting her down. She's needs time and if anything happens she'll look after Elizabeth"

Jack gave a little frustrated groan and sat back on the sofa, he began to tap his foot in a messed up rhythm. Donna gritted her teeth while the Doctor had a glazed over look in his eye showing he wasn't really there in the head. Jack stopped tapping his foot only to click his fingers, Donna growled softly under her breath. After about ten minutes Jack started to cluck his tongue, Donna suddenly broke the handle of her cup and she slammed it down.

"WILL YOU JUST SIT THERE SILENTLY FOR ONCE CAPTAIN SHAGS-A-LOT?"

"No" Jack grumbled

"So what you're going to sit there and makes noises until they come back" Donna said hands on her hips

"Yes"

"Right that's it" Donna grabbed hold of Jack's collar and pulled him up "we're going out for a movie and a dinner and then we'll do something else, we'll be out till Rose calls us and tells us they're back. Because sitting here worrying is not healthy"

Whatever protest Jack had on his lips was silenced by a glare and he looked over helplessly to Rose and the Doctor as Donna dragged him away.

"Don't look at us Jack when Donna makes her mind up over something nothing will stop her not even a herd of wild daleks"

DWDWDWDWDW

Elizabeth woke up to darkness everything was dark; there was no nearby light from what she could tell. She tried to sit up but her arms were chained to the surface she was lying on and when she attempted to move her legs the sound of rattling chains told her that her legs were also chained.

"Ah she's awake" said a male voice "thought you'll never wake up" a hand cupped her cheek and she shivered "who would have thought of it? Magic Jack having a little girl"

"What do you want with me?" she whispered

"Oh little Lizziebeth I want nothing from you, you were just there at the wrong time" the voice said mockingly

"Don't call me that" Elizabeth hissed struggling against her chains

"The freak and his kid" the voice said as if she never spoke "I thought he didn't want the curse of being immortal passed on but then again he always was a intergaltic playboy I'm not surprised that he couldn't keep his pants on"

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that" Elizabeth snarled

"He was a dog and you're his little pup" the voice said "little pups should no when to not bark at their master, seems you need a lesson"

She felt the first few shocks of electricity run through her veins and she winced slightly, the few shocks became a current and the pain hit her immediately. She began to scream in agony while the voice cackled away. She then felt her heart stop beating and she allowed the wonderful darkness of death consume her.

DWDWDWDWDW

The Doctor watched Rose as she wandered round the suit cleaning things up a bit, she had taken of the tan calf length cardigan and he could now see the white tight fitting blouse she had underneath. Even after a century she enchanted him.

"I always talked about you" he said quietly

She froze but didn't make a sound.

"Every companion I had, I always told them about you. Drove them nuts, quite a few of them left me saying they didn't want to compete with a ghost"

"Why are you telling me this?" she whispered

"Just trying to make conversation" he said shrugging

She turned to look at him "that's not making a conversation" she said quietly

"Well you make one then"

"Did you always feel Jenny in your head? When I gave her my DNA the connection between us was instant, I accepted her quickly than I should, and I loved her instantly as if she was a newborn baby that I gave birth to"

"That's how it works" the Doctor said "the connection between parents and children. When I first looked into her big brown eyes I felt it, I tried to deny it at first but in the end I couldn't."

"When I was in a different universe I could still feel her" Rose said "so why did you think she was dead?"

"Because I closed my mind off of all connections apart from the one with the TARDIS, after the incident with the Master who tortured me by using my memories, by invading my dreams, I didn't want to risk anything"

Rose nodded silently. The memories and dreams that he used against the Doctor were all about her, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He sighed heavily and looked down at his feet, he didn't hear Rose walk up to him and almost jumped when he felt her hand take his.

"John couldn't feel Jenny in his head" she said quietly "he once told me that he thinks it's because she isn't his daughter. He sees her as his but he thinks some higher power didn't. He was too human to have that connection"

"Oh" he didn't know what else to say. She didn't say anything else, she just held his hand tightly and he reached out to touch the edges of her mind, she gasped slightly but let him in.

They sifted through each others memories both looking directly in each others eyes. She saw the nine men before him and the many companions, the many monsters and the many wars. He saw the innocent child, the fierce warrior, the loving mother and the woman who never stopped loving him.

Before they knew it the two of them were kissing each other in a fierce passion his hands were roaming under her blouse while hers were locked into his hair. She pulled away slightly breathing harshly.

"I never stopped loving _you_" she hissed

He just answered her by pulling her in for another kiss.


	10. In Which Memories are Made Up

Jenny woke up to find herself lying on a sofa in what looked like an office

Jenny woke up to find herself lying on a sofa in what looked like an office. She blinked and stretched out, slowly getting up. The office was small and impersonal; nothing told her about who it was that captured her. There was no photos, no certificates, no newspaper clippings…there was nothing.

The door opened and a man with short mousy hair, brown eyes and a huge grin came in. he stood there grinning insanely at her his arms wide open.

"well aren't you going to give me a hug?" he asked "no? youngsters these days, tut, tut have no respect, don't greet their relatives"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Jenny asked feeling very confused since as far as she knew her family was either dead or at the Noble Rose.

"I'm your Uncle Koschei!" he said "your father's brother" he took her hands and she instantly felt the connection of a Time Lord in her head. "I've wanted to meet my little niece for a long time"

"Well you could have just phoned, there was no need for chloroform" Jenny said smiling awkwardly

"I guess I should have" he said shrugging "so give your father a good right hook for leaving you?"

She wanted to ask how he knew that the Doctor left her but decided it was something she didn't want to know "no, wanted to but in the end…"

"Shame, he's a right bastard your father is"

"Isn't he just?" Jenny agreed heatedly

The man smiled down at her and she suppressed a shudder there was something about him that didn't feel right at all.

"Oh sweet little Jenny" he said cupping her face "abandoned by your father, never wanted, your mother's death-"

"Hang on my mother is alive and well thank you very much" Jenny snapped pulling away from his touch.

"I think it's time you learnt about your childhood" he said his voice held no emotion and his smile gone

"What childhood? I'm an anomaly I wasn't born naturally"

He suddenly pushed her onto the floor and straddled her, she struggled against him, when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor.

"GET OFF OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

He was in her mind, she could feel him racing through her memories, she tried to push him out, tried to protect her mind but it was no use.

_She was about two years old, the world round her looked big and scary and she could feel it all pulsing around her. Far away from her a blonde woman kneeled on the grass patting her knees. _

"_Jenny, come to mummy, come to mummy Jenny" she called _

_She got up slowly, and took one small step and then another and another. Before she knew it she was in the blonde woman's arms and a lovely musky floral smell reached her nose as she buried her head into the woman's shoulder. _

"_Good girl" the blonde woman cooed "who's a good girl? Jenny is! You're my fantastic little star you are"_

Jenny stopped trying to push him out of her mind. He was constructing such nice memories, memories of her Mum being a Mum. Memories of a childhood that she never had but always wanted.

He painted memories of her Mum bathing her, cuddling her, reading to her, teaching her how to dress herself, to write, to read, simple sums. Such lovely memories of her and her Mum.

He made her nightmares that she never had and showed her Mum soothing them away and then he showed her him…her father. How he would visit them and it would be brief and how he would look at her with no emotion.

_She woke up from another nightmare and instantly got up to go to her Mum's room like she always did. She opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw the tall man with brown hair naked leaning over her Mum. _

"_Mummy?" she said quietly _

_The man and her Mum pulled apart. The man picked up the pinstripe trousers off of the floor and quickly put them on. _

"_Oh Jenny, did you have another nightmare?" her Mum asked pulling on her nightshirt _

"_A nightmare?" the man snarled "we got disturbed by a nightmare? Rose she's six years old she can't depend on you every time she has a fucking nightmare"_

"_Like you don't?" her Mum snapped "you always end up crying to me when you had a nightmare, think this is any different?"_

"_My nightmares are of the Time War, what are hers about? The bogeyman under her bed?"_

"_Don't be like this" her Mum pleaded "she's your daughter"_

"_One I never wanted!" he shouted _

"_Get out" her Mum hissed "get out and never come back"_

"_Fine, just so you know Rose, Reniette was a better shag than you" _

_The man picked up the rest of his clothes and stalked off, slamming the door. Her Mum fell back on the bed sobbing her arms pulling Jenny into a tight hug. _

"_He didn't mean it, he didn't mean it sweetie, he's just stressed, he's just stressed" she said repeatedly _

Her father never did come back after that. Not for two years and her Mum was never truly happy. Her smiles never reached her eyes and often Jenny found her Mum crying somewhere. Uncle Koschei and his wife Lucy often took Jenny away for the weekends. Trips to Alton Towers, the Zoo, museums and many more.

Then one of the worst days of her life happened.

_She woke up choking on smoke. Everything was so hot; she stumbled out of bed and opened her bedroom door, stumbling down the hallway, to her Mum's bedroom. She opened the door to find no one in the bedroom_

"_MUMMY!" she shrieked "MUMMY WHERE ARE YOU? THERE'S FIRE! MUMMY!"_

_She could hear shouts, male shouts and she could hear someone walk up the stairs she felt a blanket wrap round her completely and she felt someone carry her out._

Her mother died in that fire, she was rescued by a nice fireman who took her to Uncle Koschei, Auntie Lucy gave her a bath like Mum used to and brushed her hair out. She even read her a bedtime story and soothed her nightmares away.

The second worst day of her life was the funeral.

_She stood between Uncle Koschei and Auntie Lucy as she looked down at the headstone. Her Mum was buried underneath it. Her beautiful Mum who looked after her and made everything special. She looked up and she saw him. her Dad. _

_She ran towards him "DADDY!" she shouted she threw her arms round his legs "Daddy I missed you" she mumbled into his legs. _

_To her shock he kicked her away and she landed on her side_

"_Get away from me brat" he hissed _

"_Doctor? What's going on?" a pretty woman walked up to her Dad and slipped her hand into his "whose this little angel?" she cooed when she saw Jenny. _

"_She's no angel; this little brat killed her Mum." He said looking at Jenny with disgust "killed the only woman I ever loved"_

_The woman pouted "you said I was the only woman you ever loved"_

"_Oh shut it Martha" he snapped "point is this brat has the nerve to even talk to me. She had no right. She's no daughter of mine"_

She never saw him again. She grew up without a father and a mother. She was raised by her Uncle Koschei and her Auntie Lucy. Her mother was dead and her father hated her.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose was lying half asleep in the Doctor's arms when she felt her connection to Jenny snap. She sat up and screamed.

"Rose, Rose what is it? What happened?" the Doctor asked rocking her

"Jenny…she's…she's gone" Rose murmured absently "I can't feel her anymore"

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Who do you hate?"

"The Doctor"

"Who will you kill?"

"The Doctor"

"And why?"

"Because he's a selfish bastard who ruined my life"

"And who is your master?"

"You are…Master"


	11. In Which Hope is Found

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Who do you hate?"_

"_The Doctor"_

"_Who will you kill?"_

"_The Doctor"_

"_And why?"_

"_Because he's a selfish bastard who ruined my life"_

"_And who is your master?"_

"_You are…Master"_

They ended up picking up a bag of chips after the movie. Jack couldn't remember what the movie was about, couldn't remember anything about it at all. He didn't pay the slightest attention just concentrated on Elizabeth, scaring himself with all types of situations she could be in.

"You should give her some space" Donna said suddenly, he looked up at her in confusion "Elizabeth is what ninety eight? She needs space, she needs to have friends, boyfriends and the freedom that you had when you were her age. All this over protective stuff is just driving her away"

"I can't help it" Jack whispered "I loved her mother so much and I didn't protect Gwen enough to save her. Gwen should have died old like Martha, she should have been there to watch her children Edward and Emmeline grow up and she should have been there for her grandchildren"

"Elizabeth had to watch her siblings grow old" Donna said absently

"Not really" Jack whispered "after Gwen died and it came out that she wasn't Rhys'…well Edward and Emmeline didn't want anything to do with her. Mostly Rhys' fault. He told them so many lies that they instantly hated her and anything to do with Torchwood. Elizabeth watched them from a distance; she was nothing but a stranger to them all"

"Still hurts though" Donna said "it ached like hell for me. The constant pain of knowing every friend I make will die before me. It was a relief to find Jenny and Rose. To finally have a family"

"Why didn't you come to me?" Jack asked "I would have helped"

"Blimey one snog and the guy expects the girl to depend on him" Donna joked

"But it was a good snog, probably the best you ever had" Jack said with a smug smile

"Nah the best I had was Rose"

"Wh…wh…wh" Jack stammered, his mind filled with images of Donna and Rose making out.

Donna winked "joking Jackie-Boy, joking" she said "though I tell you something the memories I received from the Doctor told me that they were both excellent snoggers"

Jack groaned "it's not fair, they never let me snog either one of them. All I get is a chaste kiss before I go into battle daleks"

"Well, I learnt a good thing or two from those memories" Donna said smiling coyly "I could teach you …"

"Teach away oh great teacher" Jack said wrapping his arms round Donna's waist; he leaned down to kiss her when Donna's mobile went off.

The pair groaned and Donna answered "Hello? Rose calm down, Rose I'm sure Jenny's fine, Rose please calm down…what? Yeah, yeah we'll be there"

"What is it?" Jack asked noticing how pale and sick Donna looked.

"I can't feel her either" Donna whimpered "Jack the connection between Jenny and Rose…it's gone, snapped completely gone…that means Jenny is dead"

DWDWDWDWDWDW

The found Rose wrapped up in the Doctor's arms shivering as the pair were curled up on the sofa. Donna fell on to her knees in front of Rose and pressed her hands on Rose's temples giving comfort.

"There is still a chance" Donna whispered "that the connection could have been cut because she's regenerating or something"

"Elizabeth was with her" Jack muttered

"Not now Jack" Donna growled "can't you see that Rose is upset"

"No Jack's right" the Doctor said "Elizabeth is with her and she can't die…Jack's got a tracker on Elizabeth, we could find Jenny from that"

"And you didn't tell me this before because…?" Rose snarled snapping out of her absent minded state

"Doesn't matter now, we can find them" the Doctor said "Jack where are they?"

"Down in the docks, an old warehouse" Jack said looking down at his GPS.

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Elizabeth woke up from what was probably her fifth death to see a dim light had been flicked on. She didn't see the mysterious male that had captured her but Jenny standing there watching her.

"Jenny?" she whispered

"Who are you?" Jenny asked

"It's me Elizabeth" Elizabeth said frowning

"I don't know an Elizabeth"

Elizabeth shuddered, Jenny's voice sounded so empty, so emotionless…she looked into Jenny's eyes and the usual passionate warmth that was usually there was gone. There was no emotion at all. It was as if Jenny Noble had died and left a robot in her place.

"Why does the Master want you?" Jenny asked "you are nothing, you have done nothing and you will never be anything, the annoyance of an immortal. They're nothing"

"Yes that's right I'm nothing" Elizabeth said quickly "you can let me go and I'll make my way out of here and live my normal, boring everyday life"

Elizabeth remembered the horrifying story of the year that never was and the torture that her father suffered from the Master. The sooner she can get out of here, the sooner she could warn him and the Doctor and maybe save Jenny.

"I will not disobey my Master" Jenny said automatically

"He's not your master Jenny!" Elizabeth cried out "he's a psychotic maniac who revels in people's pain"

She moved so quickly that Elizabeth didn't see her in time. One second Jenny was standing away from her, the next she was leaning over her a finger on her pressure point, killing her slowly.

"Do not insult my uncle" Jenny hissed

Elizabeth's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she once again died.


	12. In Which the Master Reveals Himself

Jack led the Doctor, Rose and Donna down an alleyway

Jack led the Doctor, Rose and Donna down an alleyway. It was dark and damp with the wind blowing in from the sea causing shivers down Jack's spine; he was envious of the Galifreyan DNA. They don't get to feel the smallest chills like he does.

At the end of the alleyway was a door blocked slightly by a large bin, with the help of the Doctor, Jack moved it to the side to clear the way. Jack attempted to open the door but it didn't budge. He kicked it and threw his body against it, in an attempt to get it to open.

Donna rolled her eyes "oh move out the way and let the Doctor use his sonic screwdriver, men I swear they don't think at all"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and unlocked the door, Jack raced in, and Rose not far behind and Donna pushed past him forcing him to walk behind them.

"Oh god Elizabeth" Jack shouted running towards a pale girl lying on a cool metal table her legs and arms chained.

Elizabeth gasped loudly "whose there?" she whispered hoarsely

Jack cupped Elizabeth's face "it's me Lizziebeth" he said softly "it's me, god what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Dad" Elizabeth cried out "god Dad, he's back, he's back and he's done something to Jenny, he's gone and done something to her, she can't remember who I am…she's not Jenny!"

"Shh…shh….I got you Lizziebeth, you're safe" Jack whispered wiping the stray tears that fell from Elizabeth's eyes.

"LOOK OUT" Elizabeth shouted

Suddenly the Doctor was thrown forwards on to the floor, Donna, Rose and Jack turned to see a blur do a flip before resting her foot on the Doctor's back. Her blonde hair covered her face but Rose instantly knew it was Jenny.

Jenny kicked the Doctor, forcing him to roll over and she placed her foot on his stomach like she did on his back.

"Hello Dad" she said

"Jenny, Jenny I know you're angry but I think this is a bit extreme don't you? You worried your mother snapping that connection off and doing that to poor Elizabeth-"

The Doctor was cut off by a furious growl that came from Jenny and she picked him up by the lapels of his suit jacket and pinned him against the wall.

"You don't deserve to speak about my mother" she hissed in his ear "you broke her heart, you left her, and you never treated her right"

"You're right" the Doctor whispered "and I'm so sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough" she snarled

"Jennifer Martha Tyler-Noble put your father down" Rose shouted Jenny tensed slightly but didn't move at all. Rose marched towards her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from the Doctor. She turned Jenny to face her "I know you're upset but this is taking it too far"

Jenny looked at her with empty eyes "what are you?" she asked flatly

"I'm your mother and if you keep this attitude up young lady I'll ground you for the next fifty years" Rose said looking angry

"My mother is dead, what are you? Some sort of android? Did he make you? Wasn't Martha and that Reniette person enough?"

"Jenny I'm here, it's me" Rose pleaded trying to make eye contact with her. She almost gasped when Jenny's eyes met hers, they were hollow, empty, it was like looking into the void, and nothing was there.

"What kind of trick is this" Jenny hissed

"She doesn't know who we are" Elizabeth said as Jack finished undoing the chains, she sat up and pushed her dark hair out of her face "I was trying to tell you. He's here and he's done something to her"

"Whose here?" Jack asked

"I am"

"No…no, it can't be" the Doctor said looking round wildly trying to locate the familiar voice.

"Boo! Surprise! Welcome back! etc. etc." the voice continued "bet you thought you'd never see me, did you?"

"You died!" the Doctor shouted "I held you when you died, I burnt your body"

"Using generated anomaly's and transferring your soul is so fun" the voice giggled "no need to change my face, why would I? It's a dashing face"

"You're a Time Lord" Donna exclaimed

"And you're a Time Lady" the voice mocked her "he, noble, stupid, idiotic Doctor said there was only me and him left but look what we have here! Three beautiful Time Ladies."

"Who are you?" Rose asked

A sandy brown haired man stepped out from the shadows, his dark eyes gleaming with insanity and a maniacal grin plastered on his face. He ignored Rose's question and his eyes landed on Jenny, instantly the smile faded.

"Thought I told you to kill the Doctor" he snarled

To Jack's and the Doctor's horror Jenny kneeled before the Master "I'm sorry Master" she said emotionlessly "but his android got in the way"

The Master slipped a hand in Jenny's hair "that's all right my dear; I know it could be rather distressing seeing the face of your dead mother plastered on a robot"

"I shall kill him now if you like" Jenny said looking up at him

"Jenny, sweet little Jenny my precious little niece!" the Master said slipping his hand down from her hair and cupping her chin, forcing her to look up at him

"_Niece?" _Jack shouted out in shock

"The Doctor didn't tell you?" the Master asked a small sly smile gracing his lips "that I'm his half brother? That sadly would make Donna my half-sister"

Donna glared at the Master "what is that supposed to mean?"

"Only that it's disappointing that I'll never have the chance to ravish you my dear" the Master said diplomatically to Donna. Donna just scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Now enough chit chat! Jenny my darling kill the Doctor for me"

"Yes Master" Jenny said, she then slowly got up and turned to face the Doctor, her eyes empty except for that slight predatory gleam. That predatory gleam reminded the Doctor just who Jenny was.

The Bad Wolf's daughter.


	13. In Which He Says I Love You

Previously:

**Previously:**

"_Only that it's disappointing that I'll never have the chance to ravish you my dear" the Master said diplomatically to Donna. Donna just scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Now enough chit chat! Jenny my darling kill the Doctor for me"_

"_Yes Master" Jenny said, she then slowly got up and turned to face the Doctor, her eyes empty except for that slight predatory gleam. That predatory gleam reminded the Doctor just who Jenny was._

_The Bad Wolf's daughter._

Jenny strolled across the room swiftly and her foot shot out kicking the Doctor in the stomach, the Doctor stumbled back slightly and Jenny immediately punched him the nose.

Rose stepped forward to stop it but Donna grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"There's nothing we can do" Donna said "only the Doctor can help her now"

"So I'm supposed to stand here and watch my daughter kill her father?" Rose shouted tears building up in her eyes as Jenny threw the Doctor across the floor.

Donna wrapped her arms round Rose "she won't, I know she won't" but the words were meaningless.

Jenny attempted another punch but this time the Doctor blocked her, grabbing hold of her wrist.

"Jenny I don't know what lies he has told you-"

Jenny twisted her wrist in his grip and side kicked him in the stomach making him let go. "They're not lies, they're real" she snarled "I never got to see you, my own father and when I did you barely looked at me. You left me and my mother all because I had a nightmare. You never came back and you blamed me for her death"

"Jenny your mother is standing behind you" the Doctor shouted out "you are a generated anomaly you never had a childhood"

"LIES!"

Jenny kicked the back of his legs, tripping him over. She straddled his hips and pulled out a sharp silver dagger from a loop hole of her jeans and held is up above his heart.

"No more nightmares" Jenny hissed her hand came down fast but the Doctor grabbed hold of her wrist before the blade could pierce through his clothes and skin. He then used all of his strength to roll over and straddle her, pining her wrists to the ground. The dagger landed on the floor with a clanking sound.

The Doctor used on hand to keep Jenny's wrists pinned as he placed the other on her temple.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jenny shrieked.

He went through the fake memories, disgusted on how he was portrayed in this little story. The man that never wanted his daughter. He found the barrier that held her true memories and started to break it down; Jenny was fighting against him in her mind, trying to stop him from breaking the barrier.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered in her ear "I wanted you to live a proper life; I thought you were more human than you were and I know I should have listened to you on that beach. You are my daughter and I love you"

A memory came speeding out of the barrier the Master placed in her mind.

_Tears were running down Jenny's face and her eyes widen in realization, she had stopped shaking him and her hands were loose round the lapels of his jacket "you've never said it before" she whispered "never in your whole life…for over a thousand years and you have never said I love you. I'm right aren't I?"_

"_Yes" he whispered _

Tears built up in her eyes and she looked up to his eyes and saw that love. She could see the exact same love that John Noble held in his eyes for her when she did something spectacular or when he took her on a father/daughter bonding trip.

"Dad" she croaked "god Dad what have I done?"

"Shh…you haven't done anything" the Doctor said gathering the sobbing girl in his arms. He rocked her gently as she clung on to him crying. "You're my little girl and I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you"

"Oh god, don't make me puke" the Master said "all this lovey dovey-ness makes me sick, come on Jenny where's all that fire and rage. This man abandoned you, he never loved you"

"He does" Jenny murmured "those memories were all lies"

"But he still abandoned you on that beach" the Master goaded "he never wanted you, remember on Messaline?"

"Oh that's it I've had enough of this Pixie" Donna snapped she held up a gun that she seemed to have pulled out of no where

"Been there, done that. Can't you people be original?" the Master said rolling his eyes

Donna then hit him over the head with the gun with such force that it knock him out "is that original enough for you, Pixie?"

"Hang on isn't that my gun?" Jack asked

"Yep" Donna said grinning "I was one of those bad girls as a teenager, learnt how to pick pockets and you Harkness, are a very easy target"

Jack pouted and Elizabeth let out a small giggle.

Rose ran up to Jenny and the Doctor and knelt beside them; she reached out and cupped Jenny's cheek.

"It's all right sweetheart" she said softly

"No it isn't" Jenny murmured looking down at her knees "I let him do it to me. He made so many nice memories of you and me. The right sort that a mother and daughter should have that I gave him and let him…"

"He mind rapped you" the Doctor said tightening his grip on her "there was nothing you can do, you could fight it but sooner or later you'd give in"

"You should know Space-Boy" Donna shouted out

"I said I was sorry!" the Doctor called back

"Yeah and I forgive you" Donna said smiling "now what are we going to do with the Pixie over here"

"Leave that to me" the Doctor said glaring at the Master unconscious form.


	14. In Which a Daughter Seeks out a Mother

2007

**2007**

The five of them stood at the back of the church, barely listening to the priest talk. To them it had only been three months since they turned the Master into a human and dropped him off in a random time to restart his life. For the Master, - or as his human self was called – Sam Tyler it was seven years. According to the files the Doctor dug up Sam Tyler was a brilliant detective for the police and then one day he had a car crash. A year in a coma and he was back to his old self again, only to commit suicide not so long after his release from hospital.

The Master was gone for good. Not a single chance of coming back this time. This time the Doctor didn't cry for his friend, for his half-brother. This time the Doctor had Rose by his side, he had a sister by his side, he had a daughter and he no longer feels sickened round Jack.

He was no longer alone.

But truthfully if he actually listened to Sarah Jane that day, he would have known it sooner, when Martha, Sarah Jane and Mickey were alive to enjoy it.

He felt Rose's hand in his and he gave it a squeeze. He looked down to see her smiling up at him sadly, her hazel eyes glowing with warmth. He smiled back. He wrapped an arm round the silent girl that stood on his other side. Jenny leaned into him and looked up with the smallest of smiles on her lips.

The past three months were dedicated to re-building his relationships with the four people he had hurt the most. He had spent nights out in the pub with Jack (and usually ended up dragging a barely conscious Jack home), he had taken Donna shopping (and immediately regretted it when he had to carry what seemed like fifty bags), went on father/daughter save the world trips (and often found himself filled with pride when Jenny solved the problem) and he took Rose out on proper dates (something he found he enjoyed).

The service ended and the Doctor led Rose and Jenny out of the church. Donna and Jack walked out behind them, hand in hand. The two of them had started a relationship and been acting like teenagers.

"Where did Elizabeth go to?" Jack asked, earlier that day when they landed somewhere, where they could avoid everyone they know the Doctor had whispered something to Elizabeth and she ran off.

"She had to do something. We'll pick her up now" the Doctor said unlocking the door.

DWDWDWDWDW

The month was September but it felt as hot as it should have been in August, Gwen Cooper strolled along the Roald Dahl pass enjoying the feeling of the sun on her skin when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see a younger version of her holding out her purse.

"You dropped this" she said smiling

Gwen reached out and took it from the girl's hand "thanks" she said

"technically I shouldn't be doing this" the girl said "it could mess up all sorts of time lines and cause paradoxes but I've been assured that this is allowed as long as I don't tell you too much"

"I'm sorry?" Gwen said feeling very confused

The girl suddenly pulled her into a tight hug "I haven't done that in decades" she whispered as she pulled away. Tears falling down her cheeks.

The strange noises that Gwen heard when Jack disappeared was rushing towards her and roughly ten or so feet away a blue box appeared out of no where.

"I got to go" the girl said

"Is that safe?" Gwen asked looking worried

"Don't worry I'm with the right sort of doctor"

Gwen looked at the girl sharply, searching her face. Every little detail was Gwen Cooper all over but her eyes. The girl's eyes were blue, the bluest blue that she had only seen once.

The girl stepped away slowly and then turned to walk towards the blue box.

"Wait!" Gwen called "can't you tell me your name?"

The girl turned round "Elizabeth, my name is Elizabeth Rose" she hesitated, almost as if she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Was I a good mother?" Gwen asked

"The best, the very best" Elizabeth replied before running off towards the blue box.

Gwen stood there silently as Elizabeth opened the door and went in. she watched the blue box fade away and then she slowly turned towards the direction she was heading before.

Elizabeth Rose Harkness has a nice ring to it, Gwen thought to herself, this also means that Jack is coming back…when she wasn't sure but when he does, she'll give him hell first.

**Authors note: one more chapter to go before this fic is finished, review when you have the chance. Yes I used Life on Mars for part of this fic, a bit sad but why not?**


	15. IN Which a Forever is Promised

Authors note: this chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed, story alerted and favourited this story

**Authors note: this chapter is dedicated to all who have reviewed, story alerted and favourited this story. Big thanks to my sister who listened to me as I babbled my ideas for this fic. **

With his five companions, the Doctor had the TARDIS flying a lot smoother. He no longer landed in the wrong time zone (well he did occasionally but he swears that Donna was playing with the time rota) and he found no the console room no longer empty. The last time driving the TARDIS had been so much fun it was just after the battle against Davros while they were pulling the Earth back.

The TARDIS landed smoothly to the destination he had typed in before hand, claiming it to be a surprise to the others. He skipped down the ramp and pulled on his over coat and beamed at his confused companions.

"Come on then! What are you waiting for?" he asked throwing the doors open and stepping outside.

The five companions ran out after him and simultaneously gasped to what they saw. Before their eyes stood a large beautifully built building surrounded by wildlife, lush green tree and huge blooming flowers.

"You won't recognise it but fifty years ago you and Donna stood on this planet with me Jenny" the Doctor said to his awed daughter

"You mean…?"

"Oh yes!"

"We're on Messaline!" Donna exclaimed

"It's so beautiful" Jenny whispered "a lot has changed since I've been here"

"I brought you all here for a reason" the Doctor said tugging at his ear nervously

"Don't tell me we have another Hath/Human war to stop" Donna groaned

"What? No! I'm…I'm not very good at this" the Doctor's cheeks were turning a faint pink much to Donna's and Jack's amusement "but…well…err…"

"Oh just spit it out" Donna snapped rolling her eyes

"You all promised me forever" the Doctor blurted "well Donna and Rose did, you Jenny sort of implied it, you Jack kept bugging me for the past century through phone calls and texts and you Elizabeth have no need to but…I'm really not very good at this"

Jenny bit her lip to hide a smile, Rose was trying to smother her giggles, Jack was grinning, Donna looked annoyed and Elizabeth looked a bit confused.

"What I'm trying to say is…I want to make a promise to you all." The Doctor turned to Rose "Rose, I promise to love you, I promise to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to be with you forever"

Rose's smile was so huge that it would have cracked her face; she grabbed hold of his lapels and pulled him in for a kiss. She then pulled her lips away slightly "well it's about time" she whispered against his lips before pulling him in for another kiss.

Jenny coughed loudly "as romantic that is I do not want to see my parents snog thank you very much"

The Doctor and Rose pulled away blushing.

"Ah…yes that's true, never liked seeing my parents act lovey dovey but then again Time Lords weren't known for showing affection and after I turned eight-"

"You had a bad childhood, we get the picture" Donna interrupted

"Right then…yes, Jenny. You're my daughter and I have loved you since the day you were made…I promise to be there to guide you, to look after you for as long as I live. I promise to be there for you forever"

Jenny threw her arms round the Doctor's neck and hugged him tightly "all I ever wanted" she whispered before pulling away.

"Donna!" the Doctor said brightly turning to the redheaded woman "annoying Donna, loud Donna, frustrating Donna-"

"Say any more and I'll slap you" Donna said hands on her hips

"My best friend, Donna" the Doctor said a bit weakly, terrified that he'll say the wrong thing and gets a slap "my sister, Donna. You made a promise to travel with me for the rest of your life. But I think you might be living longer than me, so I promise you that I'll travel with you for the rest of your life, I promise to annoy the hell out of you forever"

"It would surprise me if you can go through a day without annoying me" Donna said smiling "oh come here you big idiot" she pulled the Doctor into a tight hug "you're still not forgiven for keeping my clothes though"

"It was a century ago; you forgiven me for the whole mind rape thing can't you forgive me for forgetting your clothes?"

"My mother's outcasts, my _mothers!_" Donna snapped

Jack coughed loudly "do we have to get in this argument again?"

"Aw don't think I've forgotten about you Jack!" the Doctor said in a teasing tone, he sobered up quickly "Jack Harkness, you annoy me just as much as Donna, you flirt with everything that moves and in some cases that can't move. But you're like a brother to me and I promise to always interfere when you attempt to flirt with someone innocent, I promise that the TARDIS doors are always open for you and your daughter. I promise to spend a forever with you"

"Oh come here you" Jack said pulling the Doctor into a big bear hug "I would kiss you but Donna would castrate me and Rose wouldn't be very happy either"

The Doctor turned to Elizabeth "Elizabeth, I don't know you very well, but like I said to Jack, the TARDIS doors are always open for you. Jenny could use company of her own age and you're a rather good influence on her"

"Thank you" Elizabeth said shyly

"Now!" the Doctor clapped his hands "shall we see just how much Messaline has changed?"

The six of them walked along side by side, ready to face the next adventure.

Ready to live their promised forever.


End file.
